Something's Missing
by i-heart-kaoru
Summary: Tenten has something close to her that nobody knows about. Her diary. What happens when it ends up missing from its hiding spot? Who's hands will find it and who's eyes will read its contents? TentenXNeji
1. Entry

**i-love-naruhina~~~Hey every body!!!!!!!! This is my first fanfiction ever and I don't know if you would like it. Please review!!!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_Summary: Tenten has a little something that she keeps a secret. Her diary. What happens when it suddenly disappears??? negiXtenten_

**Something's Missing**

**Chpt. 1**

___June 21, 2007_

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday was the hottest day of the year. 104*F, yet it was the best day in my entire life! My team and I were running laps,( Lee and Gai screaming of youth and doing more laps, also their idea) and we were on the 5__th__ lap around Konoha and we decided to take a break. Then the most amazing thing happened, Negi took his shirt off!!!!! Oh My God, he was so hot! Not because of the heat, but because of his abs. Ohhh his abs, I never knew he was so hot. Of course I was hot and luckily I had a tank top on under my shirt, so I took my shirt of like he did and I rolled up my capris. I can't believe after all the time I had a crush on him that I finally got to see him with his shirt off! OMG I was blushing. But luckily I forgot my sunscreen so he couldn't see because my face was red. He was also putting on more sunscreen and then he lent me some since he saw me over heated. Man I am lucky!_

_-Tenten_

"Ahhh. Good to get that off my chest. I can't believe he actually took his shirt off, and then lent me his sunscreen!" Tenten was getting ready for bed when she had just finished writing in something very private and very secretive, her precious diary. No one knows that she has it because 1) she never told 2) everyone thought that a tomboy like herself wouldn't write in a diary.

She then got under her covers, clapped twice to turn off her light and went to bed.

**i-love-naruhina~~~ so what do you think? I know it is short, but the next one will be much longer, I'll make sure of it.**


	2. Revieled To Readers

_**3 **__**i-love-naruhina**__** so, I forgot about the story for 2 days. Sorry. There will be at least 5 chapters and at least 10,000 words. If there isn't, well, don't take me as a leelover, which I use to be, but I will make up a new story for every 1,000 words I miss. And thank you for my first review from **__**SugarMuffinzzz**__** and yes, I do agree that Tenten is a little bit OOC, but that will all change because of your comment. I just wanted to put a little bit of me in her, for that chapter. Please R&R!**_

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ungh. It's too early to wake up." Said the weapons mistress as she turned off her alarm clock and got ready for training today at 5:00-IN THE MORNING! She got up and went into the bathroom down the hall. She got out of her nightwear-sweatpants and a black cami- and jump into the shower. She turned on the water and-EEEEEEEEEEEEP!!! Man, that was so FREEZING!!!!!!! She has got to remember to turn on the water and let it heat up first. At least she was awake. She quickly washed her hair and got out of the shower. She dried herself and brushed her hair. She dried it and put her hair into two buns. God knows why she does that. She got dressed in her ninja attire and popped some toast in the toaster. She took out her number 8 water bottle and medicine packet and took a pill and a swig of 8.

****5 minutes later and after breakfast****

Tenten ran out the door and jumped from tree to tree to get to there teams training grounds. When she got there, she saw Neji using byakugan.

'He probably sees me' thought Tenten as she hid in the treetops.

"I see you Tenten," Neji said

'New it'

Tenten jumped down from her hiding spot and went up to Neji.

"Yo," said Tenten while taking out her favorite scroll with the 26ft. long katana, mace, and spiky-ball bombs. "Mind if I practice with you before the spandex-wannabe-youth-obsessed-twins show up?"

"Sure," Neji said in his annoying stoic tone. At least he didn't say the signature 'hn' that he and Uchiha most have made up while younger.

"So, battle strategy or fight?" Tenten said, taking out another scroll, this one smaller, with a summoning seal on it.

"I think we should do the fight. I haven't fought you in a while, and I don't know if you have gotten better or not while you were training with Kisu in the sand while you were visiting." (A/N-Kisu is the first name of my OOC character, paired up with Gaara because all the others are taken. Her full name is Akaku Kisu. Some call her Muteki, others call her Banpaia, because she sucks the blood out of the victims that she kills. She sometimes takes mercy on the person, and sucks the blood out of them after they die, though it tastes much better warm.)

"Well, for your information, she taught me a lot of new jutsus and strategies while I was there.."

"Prove it."

"Fine." Tenten launched herself into the air and spun around a few times. She then turned herself upside down and made the hand sign of the spider. "Kumo," she shouted and a web of spider's thread came out of her mouth so fast that Neji didn't have time to activate his Byakugan, trapping him in one of the stickiest things he's been in scince his fight with Kidomaru.(And not just the situation, people!) Tenten then opened the large scroll, again, her favorite, and summoned a whole lot of pointy objects. She rained them on Neji without a care in the world, but before they could reach him, Tenten disappeared and reappeared underneath Neji, launching him towards the weapons. By this time, Neji had activated his Byakugan and was releasing an extremely large amount of charka from all points in his body and spinning while doing so, creating the Rotation. (I don't know how to say it in Japanese. I forget.) The weapons bounced off of him and rained all over the place. But, little did Neji know that the weapons had invisible to the naked eye pieces of thread that now rapped around him.

Tenten then pulled her hand back and the weapons came flying after Neji, pointy end towards him. Tenten had Neji pinned because he couldn't do the rotation again because it used up too much charka.

Tenten then yelled, "Hyouketsu!" and all the pointy objects froze, right when they were about to slice skin.

Neji, though, winced when she said that, because, every joint in his body froze in place.

"Tenten, ot did ya do ta e?!" Neji said incorrectly because his jaw was frozen in place.

"That's for me to know and you to never figure out. But, I'll tell you. I cast a jutsu to freeze the weapons, but you just got in the way. Ooh… I might have stopped them a little too late. Sorry…" Tenten said and turned her head so that Neji couldn't see her eyes glow red.

"OK, now I know that you are evenly matched with me, but you are still never going to beat me." Neji replied as Tenten took away the jutsu.

"Then how come I just beat you?"

"I simply wasn't ready."

"Whatever. Sakura actually said that I might be as good of a charka controller as Tsunade herself; Naruto said that I was worthy enough to become a Jounin; Hinata said I was good enough to surpass you. Wow, funny how life works. You know what… I change my mind, I will keep you frozen. See ya!" Tenten said and did just that.

While Neji was struggling, Tenten went home and wrote in her journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I beat Neji using one of Kisu's jutsus. Though not like her. I also left Neji there frozen. He's been like that for an hour, so maybe when night falls, I'll take pity on him. I just hope I can sneak up on him when he is asleep and frozen so I can take some. I really hope his blood tastes as good as it smells. I almost lost control. Good thing I am a Level-C, or I would have killed him. I don't like the fact that if I wanted to become stronger, Kisu had to turn me into one, but I love my newfound strength. The bite mark still hurts like crazy, so I will call Kisu over to give me some of her blood. If she wasn't one of the royal family that got destroyed, I wouldn't be here, because a bite from a royal kills. Garra probably likes that about her. I remember when I walked in on Kisu sucking Garra's blood and he was moaning. It probably hurt him as much as it did me. Although the feeling of her sucking my blood was nice, the after shock sent me unconscious. She bit me on my neck, so it's a good thing that I have a high collar on all my shirts. Garra doesn't die from her bites. I wonder why. Maybe it's because he's her mate or partner. I still keep the secret, though I have to use the awful medicine. I also don't know why I have to drink it with number 8 water. Maybe it might have that reaction that gets the craze out of my system. I haven't told anyone yet, nor has anyone saw anything suspicious, I hope. I don't want anyone to know about the existence of vampires._

_-Tenten_

She put her book in its drawer and laid her head down. She didn't care if it was still morning. She just wanted a nap. After all…

She is a creature of the night.

_**A/N- how do you like it? Sorry… I am in love with vampires, so I changed the story a little bit. No flames!!! I also wanted to give you a description of Kisu.**_

_**-Akaku Kisu-**_

_**-long white hair with red streaks in it**_

_**-the streaks change color according to her mood**_

_**-long legs**_

_**-red eyes that are green when she isn't in vampire mode**_

_**-sharp fangs on top and bottom teeth**_

_**-bangs in her hair**_

_**-wears a ninja skirt and shirt that are blood-proof**_

_**-can turn invisible and control objects with her mind, meaning also the barrier into minds, inferring that she can read minds**_

_**-carries a dagger that she uses to cut a victim, in order to not kill her prey, because if she bites, they die from the venom**_

_**-sucks blood from her opponents when she is finished battle, if she doesn't want them to live**_

_**-if she feels merciful, then she will let her opponents die first, though the blood tastes better fresh and warm.**_

_**A/N-may you all get bitten by your love. Bye!**_


	3. Blood and Cookies My Favorite Dish

_**A/N- i-love-naruhina- HI!!! I forgot in the last 2 chapters to say that I don't own Naruto or its characters, I only own Akaku Kisu and other OOC's that I happen to make and not mention. Anyway. I had a lot of people view this story, so I am so happy! Now, to get on with the story!**_

**May you all be bitten by your love.**

Tenten woke up 3 hours later at 9:00 to the phone ringing. She then answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ummm… Tenten?"

'Oh brother…' "Yeah, Lee…" Tenten knew what was coming.

"Do you know why Neji is frozen to a point where he can not move?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"Well?"

Tenten sighed. "He was ticking me off and saying I was weaker than him. So, I taught him a lesson."

"…oh…okay. Are you still coming to practice?" Lee said, acting calm for once. He may have followed all of his friends' advice and took his anti-caffeine pills this morning.

"I don't know, Lee; my throat kind of hurts. I might be sick. Hey, can you not tell guy-sensei that I am sick and can you both not come running over to heal me. I'm pretty sure I can handle it by myself. I need to call Kisu, anyway, so I don't think I can make it. I'll come tomorrow, though."

"Okay. Well, feel better," Lee said in a calm way before hanging up the phone. He then called back again. "How do you get Neji unfrozen?"

"Oh. You just press the pulses on his right wrist, his left neck, and the back of his left knee."

"Okay, thanks. Feel better."

"Bye," Tenten said and Lee hung up and called Kisu.

"Yaaaaaaaaaawwwnnn. What?" Tenten heard on the other side of the line.

"Hey Gaara. Can I talk to Kisu? It's about…needs."

"You thirsty?" Gaara asked from the other line.

"Yeah, and number 8 isn't working. I cut Neji and almost attacked him."

"Alright. We'll be there in 20 minutes. It takes a while for my sand to load up. And for me. Kisu bit me so many times, my sleeping schedule changed. Kisu get up; Tenten needs more blood…" Tenten heard from the other line until it turned off. 22 minutes later, a sand vortex appeared from the ceiling and came down to the floor. It then disappeared and there stood Gaara and Kisu, both looking bored and stoic, except Kisu, who had a little bit of happiness in her expression because her eyes were green and she had a smile on her face. A tiny, meaningful smile.

"I was wondering when you were going to call. I was almost killing Gaara to get my blood strong enough for you. You are so picky." Kisu said, her smile getting wider as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail and watched as a blush spread over Gaara's face while he grabbed his neck where many bite marks were.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Kisu said and walked over to sit on Tenten's bed. Kisu put Tenten's hands on her shoulders and leaned in. Tenten's eyes became a radiant shade of crimson as she leaned in and licked up Kisu's neck. Tenten then bit down on Kisu's neck in hunger. Gaara moved in, but stayed back because Kisu entered his mind.

'No. Let her do this. If she drinks enough, she will become a Level-b.'

'But, you might get hurt. You don't know what I'll do to Tenten if she hurts you' Gaara answered.

'Don't worry. Here. Have a cookie.' Kisu thought while she shakily raised a cookie out from her back pack with her mind.

'Cookie!!!' Gaara thought as he grabbed the cookie and started to nibble at it. Kisu laughed a little, but then winced. It hurt to move when someone was sucking your blood.

Tenten, meanwhile, was in vampire heaven. Then blood was sooooo tasty. Kisu then started to moan. The feeling of someone sucking your blood always made a person feel good. The blood rushing to one place gives you an energetic feeling, but your heart doesn't pump as fast as it would when your blood is rushing, so it sends a person into an unreal state in between the feeling of being in a fantasy and relaxation.

Tenten finished sucking Kisu's blood after 2 more minutes. Kisu was feeling light headed, so she layed down on the bed and fell asleep. Gaara then picked her up.

"I wish she wasn't so nice. She wouldn't have to get hurt like this," he said while bringing his transporting sand out of his bag.

"Sorry. That should last me a month if I keep on taking number 8 and the medicine."

"Good to know. See you in a month. You can take from me next time."

"Okay. Bye," Tenten said, right before Gaara and Kisu vanished in a storm of sand.

Tenten then took out her journal and wrote what happened.

_Dear Diary,_

_After the fight and win with Neji, I fell asleep, but when I woke up, my throat hurt like crazy, so I called Suna and asked if Kisu can come over and give me some blood. Of course, she did. And so did Gaara .I don't like it when I hurt people. It makes me crave for there blood and makes me feel like I am taking advantage of everyone. I am going back to sleep. I will vent later._

_-Tenten_

_**A/N- Soooo? What do you think??? I Hope you like it. I wrote this in 2 hours, and I was in the mood for some blood. So, I got some raspberry light water and sat down and typed. I finally got Kisu into the story!!! I got one of the ideas from a dream, so I just wanted to put it in here before I forgot. I hope I will finish chapter 4 and 5 within a week, or else I will forget. R&R!!!**_

**May you all be bitten by your love.**


	4. Alure

_**i-love-naruhina~ here's another chappy I got from AidoRockz. She is my fav author so I'm making this out to her. Also, the first chapter was 2 months earlier when she was human.**_

**May you all be bitten by your love.**

Tenten woke up again to a phone ringing, 20 minutes later.

"Hello?" Tenten answered again. She felt like she was in a drunken state. Taking too much blood from someone can put them in a daze or make them feel drunk.

"Tenten? Are you sure it's three pressure points? It didn't work and we tried over and over again." Tenten laughed. "Just put him by the side lines and in the sunlight so that he can 'defrost' slowly. It wears off within 24 hours. He might get muscle spasm and pains after that, but he will be okay. "If you say so, Tenten. Are you sure you're all right? You sound like your on drugs. You haven't been drinking underage, have you?!" Lee replied, losing his small chance of being considered, 'chilled'.

"I'm alright now, Lee. Give me a few hours and I'll be good as new, well, mostly…"

"Alright, Tenten. Good bye, Tenten, and best wishes of getting better," Lee said, and then hung up. Tenten replaced the phone in its holder and sighed. She didn't want anyone worrying about her, especially when they are all mortals and she could live forever, or, at least, until she was killed.

**Later That Night**

Tenten woke up in a daze. She smelt the sweet blood that she smelt earlier that day. It was the most mouth watering scent of a human she had ever smelt before. As Tenten got up, she felt a tingling feeling go throughout her body. Her vampire senses were taking over her. Tenten slowly stood up and her eyes glazed over, also turning a dark crimson red color. Then, Tenten's fangs elongated and gleamed from the glow of the fluorescent moon. Tenten walked over slowly, looking as if she was sleep walking, and opened her window. The smell came towards her in gushes of warm, sweet air. Tenten didn't bother changing into a new change of clothes, and just jumped out the window. She ran across her yard and across Konoha; into the field that her squad practiced at earlier that day. Tenten was so hungry that she didn't even bother to look to see if anyone was watching. Kisu's blood must not have been strong enough because Tenten was completely in vampire attacking mode. She stopped when she was in the middle of her team's field. The smell was strong and she searched around. There, on the side lines, was Neji.

Tenten wasn't aware of her surroundings enough to know that it was Neji, so instead of retreating like she would have, she simply walked over and stood behind Neji, because he was still in his frozen state. Tenten then grabbed his shoulders, gently as to not wake him, and licked slowly up his exposed neck. Tenten bent her head down slowly when she found the softest spot possible and opened her mouth wide, exposing her gleaming white, porcelain fangs. Tenten was about to close her mouth on her teammate's skin when she felt Neji's pulse quicken. Tenten stopped in her tracks, regaining her senses. Neji then awoke, and his pulse quickened even more.

"Whose there?" he said in a stern voice, although there was a trace of terror inside it. Tenten felt him shake in anger-or was it fear-beneath her hands, although she was too shocked about many things that she couldn't answer. "Whose there?" Neji said again in a louder, more anger-inflicted voice. This time, Tenten answered, after thinking up a lie.

"Uhh…Hi...Neji. I was just looking for your weakest point on your back. It stops the freezing jutsu immediately. I can't use my jutsu to unfreeze you because you have been stuck in the freezing jutsu so long, it won't have affect." Tenten pressed a point on his back then quickly used the jutsu; she didn't want him to think that she was lying. That would be very bad, and no one wants to here the details.

"Well then, please do it quickly, I assure you, my uncle must be having a fit. Why did you leave my here?" Neji asked as he turned around when Tenten released the jutsu. "You needed to be taught a lesson. God forbid you should learn not to piss people off. It's so annoying. And I'm not one to curse, but I would a thousand times if you do again. Sheesh!" Tenten replied, a bit harshly, though, and walked away from Neji. She heard him go "Hmph," and then his footsteps as he walked away.

Tenten walked her way home while thinking of what she was doing, during the time when her vampire side took over. 'I must have been taken away by that sent, or something. There's no way I'd do that in my right mind. Oh, why'd it have to be Neji's blood that I love so much? Why couldn't it be a stranger, or someone who knows about vampires? Why, why, why?!" Tenten screamed the last sentence in her head as she laid down and fell asleep, not bothering to write in her journal.


End file.
